<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know That I'd Find Happiness by littlebitlostandfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768080">I Know That I'd Find Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound'>littlebitlostandfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Mae are in charge of afternoon tea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know That I'd Find Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the prompt: "They got jam everywhere!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth and Mae had wanted to prepare the food for their afternoon tea, and Anne, putting full trust in the girls, had laid out everything they needed and allowed them to assemble as they please without any supervision. </p>
<p>“Cathy and I will just be in the living room, alright? Just holler if you need any help bringing them in.” Anne smiled, ruffling both their heads before leaving them to their own devices. </p>
<p>“Do you want to just put some jam in a bowl?” Elizabeth asks Mae, who was currently arranging a selection of chocolate biscuits on a plate. Elizabeth was nearly finished spreading the cream cheese in between the bread and was just about to plate up the scones. </p>
<p>“Yea, okay! Can I help?” Mae asks eagerly, already reaching for the jam jar. She twists it open with ease and scoops out way more than what they had needed.</p>
<p>“Mae, that’s too much!” Elizabeth gasps, gently taking the spoon away so as not to startle her. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry! Can we put it back?” Mae asks, her tone already somber–she had only wanted to help. Elizabeth immediately took note of her shift in attitude and wraps an arm around her shoulders. </p>
<p>“It’s alright, Mae, we can fix this,” Elizabeth reassures, and purses her lips. Without a second thought, she starts scooping jam on top of the scones. Mae, observing her companion, cracks out a smile as she takes another spoon and haphazardly drizzles some more over the sandwiches and the biscuits. </p>
<p>Elizabeth was supposed to stop her since she had no idea how they were going to taste now, but she couldn’t afford to let her mood shift again. </p>
<p>“Great job, Mae!” Elizabeth laughed, holding her hand up for a high five, which the younger child happily gave. “Let’s bring this over to our mums, come on.” </p>
<p>Elizabeth inches her way to the living room with a plate on each hand and Mae matches her pace with the plate of biscuits in hers. They were welcomed with a round of applause when they set the food down on the coffee table. </p>
<p>“Hope you both didn’t make too much of a mess in the kitchen,” Anne smiles, opening her arms up for Elizabeth to fall into. She takes a peek at the plates and stifles a laugh. “But I can see you’ve gotten very creative.” </p>
<p>Mae goes around the table and wraps her arms around Parr’s neck, clambering up to sit on her lap. Parr kisses her cheek. “Alright, chefs, what do you have for us today?” </p>
<p>“We’ve got biscuits and scones and sandwiches with lots and lots of jam, Mama!” Mae says excitedly, and Anne watches Parr as she surveyed the plates that were almost completely glazed over with an overlay of jam, giggling as she sees her struggling to stifle her laughs as well. </p>
<p>Anne looks up to meet Parr’s gaze. They were thinking the same thing. “It could be worse.” </p>
<p>Parr shakes her head, chuckling softly. </p>
<p>“They got jam <em>everywhere</em>!” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>